zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
One Of Us
Your new knowledge doesn't grant you any power when you, Janine, and Runner 4 are forced to run for your lives. Cast * Janine De Luca * Amelia Spens * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Sigrid Hackenham * The Builder Plot Reach The Bridges In Time Now the truth about the Minister's been revealed, Janine's recent bout of madness makes sense. Sam's signal is jammed, but Amelia can get through to warn you; The Builder's about to cut off your escape route. Wish I'd Brought Popcorn You're not quick enough and the bridges are destroyed, so you need a new way off this island death trap. Looks like Tom got in by using cables partly submerged in the infected lake. Cover Of Trees Everyone's made it out safely, so Amelia's work is done and Sam's back on comms. The Minister orders you to surrender, but Janine refuses. The Builder tries to apologise, but for Sam and Janine some things can't be forgiven. Disused Military Barracks The Builder's aim leaves much to be desired as you escape and lose the chopper. The Minister's sent more zoms after you, but everyone's exhausted, and Runner 4 suggests you rest in a disused barracks. One Last Push There's no power for the electric security system at the barracks, so Runner 4 allows Janine to use her phone battery to open the gates, and you make it to a secure bunker. No Time To Warn Her Safely inside the bunker Janine and Runner 4 thank each other. Janine instructs Sam to put Abel on lockdown, but there's a problem; Veronica doesn't know what you now know, and she's getting into the chopper with the Minister and the Builder. Transcript collapses JODY MARSH: Janine! Runner Five! Everyone okay? What the heck just happened? JANINE DE LUCA: That recording makes it clear that the Minister ordered Five’s helicopter shot down - as I have suspected for some time - which means that she was behind the plan to swap Runner Five for that double who we later met as a zombie. And it makes sense that she was therefore the one who tried to snatch the baby! I didn’t think she’d admit it! I didn’t have enough pieces even with this recording, but she admitted it! I’ll contact General Bakari. We’ll arrange a court martial. JODY MARSH: How did you know this recording would be here? JANINE DE LUCA: Tom’s a lot less insane than he appears, and he’s been responding very well to me. To quiet discussions with me, and a little help from that Comansys truth drug. From the messages Tom had heard here, the station was clearly hoarding every message that had passed through it. I had suspicions. I had hopes. They proved correct! JODY MARSH: So that’s what you’ve been doing! Honestly, I thought you’d gone mad, because of messing up with the baby. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, I’m only mad when the wind’s south-southwest. At all other times, I simply do my duty. Now, what’s happened to Mister Yao? Five, try all the frequencies. static AMELIA SPENS: Looking good there, guys. JANINE DE LUCA: Amelia Spens. AMELIA SPENS: I think the Minister’s jammed Sam’s signal. I can see from here that the station is filling up with zombies, and Steve’s about to blow both the bridges. You’ll be trapped there unless you can reach them in time. strikes bridge, water splashes JODY MARSH: The bridge! strikes bridge, water splashes JANINE DE LUCA: That’s the other side. JODY MARSH: So we’re - ? JANINE DE LUCA: We’re trapped on an island full of zombies, surrounded by water infected by the zombie virus, which additionally contains zombies. JODY MARSH: Magic. JANINE DE LUCA: So how did Tom get in? JODY MARSH: What? JANINE DE LUCA: Tom always does impossible things, but how did he - ? We know he can’t have used the bridges - JODY MARSH: Because they were full of zombies when we got here. AMELIA SPENS: Hello, Janine. This is a very unfortunate situation, and as you recall, I did try to help you with it, at some risk to myself, if the Minister’s as dangerous as she seems. So, can I take this opportunity to remind you about our deal? I get everything in the repeater station. JANINE DE LUCA: The repeater station that is currently collapsing? AMELIA SPENS: Why do you think I patched back in? That’s going to make my salvage op tricky. JANINE DE LUCA: Amelia, from where you are, can you see another way off this island? AMELIA SPENS: Nope. I’m not really looking. JODY MARSH: If you can find a way, Amelia, you could use it to get back in. JANINE DE LUCA: Tom said at one point that it felt that he could walk on water. I obviously assumed - AMELIA SPENS: - that it was insane rambling? Yes. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, but maybe there’s some kind of crossing point, something invisible from far away. Just a moment. Look at that! There were power cables leading to Brightwater Tower. See? Pylons there and there. But where are the cables now? JODY MARSH: They’re just under the surface of the water. He can’t have run over those cables. JANINE DE LUCA: They look fairly taut. If we move quickly, we might be safe. AMELIA SPENS: I think you should try it! JODY MARSH: So you can see if we turn into zombies from the infected water. AMELIA SPENS: Yes! And if you don’t, I’ll know I can get in later to salvage what’s left. I’m even going to go so far as to warn you that there are zombies coming around the perimeter. I think the collapsing building is driving them right to you. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ll go first. If we move fast, we won’t make enough contact with the water to get infect. It worked for Tom. Probably. You follow me, Runner Four. Five, you bring up the rear. Let’s go. AMELIA SPENS: Gosh, I almost wish I’d brought popcorn. JANINE DE LUCA: Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Good work. All across, none of us turned into zombies, excellent! Now, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Yeah, I’ve got to go. Nice to know I have a way back in to explore the wreckage at a time of my choosing, but that helicopter has circled back, and I need to get out of here. door shuts, engine revs JANINE DE LUCA: In some ways, that’s a relief. JODY MARSH: Do you think she heard anything inside the station? JANINE DE LUCA: If she had, she would almost certainly have mentioned it. I suspect she could only patch in to us when we were outside. static SAM YAO: And talking of patching in - ! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao! There you are. SAM YAO: At last! Well, how have you been doing? JODY MARSH: Oh, we had such a lovely picnic! There were crumpets, and strawberry jam, and I’ve got a zombie’s eyeball stuck to the bottom of my trainer, and we nearly died! About three times. SAM YAO: Okay. The Ministery’s helicopter has circled back. I’m going to guess they saw you escape the station, and – gunshots Yeah. Yeah, they’re shooting. JANINE DE LUCA: We have to go. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Miss De Luca, I’m offering you one chance to surrender. I order you and your companions to lie down on the ground. I want the data drive you took from the repeater station. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s a negatory. We have this recording, and everyone’s going to hear it. We know what you did! SAM YAO: Did you take my baby? SIGRID HAKKINEN: I have no idea how you came to that conclusion. SAM YAO: No, I’ve done a diagram now. If you were behind the shooting down of Five’s helicopter, you meant to replace Five with that look-alike. Yeah, probably Five was supposed to get killed in the helicopter, right? Sara Smith was suspicious of that whole thing from the start. We were supposed to think that the look-alike was actually Runner Five! And that look-alike just happened to be the zombie that took the baby from Steve. Oh. Oh! Steve! You let that zombie take my baby, didn’t you? You gave my baby to zombie Runner Five. STEVE SISSAY: About that, love - JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t you dare, Mister Sissay. Don’t you dare talk to Sam after what you did to his child. Runner Five, you were supposed to die again on the roads, going after the baby. They planted landmines to intercept you so that you could be substituted for the zombie. We were supposed to think that you had become a zombie and taken the baby yourself. SAM YAO: Steve, mate. STEVE SISSAY: I’m sorry, Sam. SAM YAO: I thought you were my friend. STEVE SISSAY: Sam, there’s bigger stuff here than you - JODY MARSH: Steve, you had that thing with Doctor Lobatse, and she’s an actual good person. And you tried to steal a baby. STEVE SISSAY: Look, I know none of you owe me anything, really. But if you’d just tell Kefilwe it was real. We were real! Being with her was never part of this. I’ve never met anyone like her. Please tell her. I’d hate her to think that - JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay, if you think I will be imparting anything to Doctor Lobatse other than your behavior in the field today, you are very wrong. STEVE SISSAY: Sam, love. Could you, for her sake? SAM YAO: You gave my baby to a zombie. SIGRID HAKKINEN: A very well-trained zombie. The child was in no danger. gunshots JODY MARSH: They’re firing on us again. Cover of trees. Run, now! rattles JODY MARSH: It’s locked! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s military. My clearance should get us in. system sizzles It’s fried! Power pack’s dead. Mister Yao, sitrep? SAM YAO: They’re still coming. You’ve got to get in there. JANINE DE LUCA: We need a battery. JODY MARSH: Headset battery? JANINE DE LUCA: Not enough power. door JODY MARSH: Janine, how about the battery from a mobile phone? JANINE DE LUCA: That would work, if anyone these days actually carried a phone, let alone a charged one. SAM YAO: Okay, you have about a minute until they’re on you. If you can’t get in there, you’re going to have to run. JANINE DE LUCA: Sam, wait. Runner Four, do you have a phone? A charged phone? JODY MARSH: Yeah. Here. JANINE DE LUCA: This will probably completely short the battery. It’ll kill your phone. JODY MARSH: I figured… do it. SAM YAO: Guys! JANINE DE LUCA: Do not interrupt me when I’m jury rigging electronic circuits, Mister Yao! system beeps, door opens SAM YAO: Yes! Will it close behind you? JANINE DE LUCA: No. I fused the whole thing. But there’s a secure bunker on the far side of the compound, steel doors. Come on Five, Four. One last push. JANINE DE LUCA: Everyone okay? JODY MARSH: Fine. I’m fine. JANINE DE LUCA: I appreciate what you did out there, Miss Marsh. Jody. JODY MARSH: You saved us all, Janine. And you found out who kidnapped the baby. You were amazing. JANINE DE LUCA: I suppose I was, a little bit. JODY MARSH: I totally believed you were batshit crazy! I thought you might be taking us to the tower to get us killed. JANINE DE LUCA: I did wonder periodically whether I might in fact be mad, myself. You know, my mentor, General Bakari, warned me against the Minister years ago. Said she was ambitious in quite the wrong way. When I accepted the post at Abel as a sinecure, he told me I was in danger of becoming her creature. It caused rather a rift between us. I did consider the possibility that his words had triggered another paranoid episode in me. He’s still alive, stationed to the south of us. We must find some way to tell him he was right. SAM YAO: You’re all safe, right? You’re all safe? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. I suggest we put Abel on security lockdown. There will be more reprisals from the Minister before we can broadcast this recording. Gather key personnel in my bunker for the briefing. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, I was thinking you’d say that, and I’ve been paging Veronica, and well, no answer. JANINE DE LUCA: She wouldn’t answer if she were busy. SAM YAO: Well, I know. So I called Nadia, and she said Veronica had left the lab to meet me, but she’s not here. JODY MARSH: Maybe she ran into some science en route. SAM YAO: Wait, what’s that? JANINE DE LUCA: A chopper. Is it – are they attacking Abel? Mister Yao, sitrep! SAM YAO: Got them. It’s the same chopper. Uh, just a sec. Zoom cams. Um, it’s out by New Canton’s fields. Oh, the Minister and Steve, they’re dropping a ladder into the east field, and… oh. It’s Veronica. She’s right there. Right under their ladder! What is she doing? JANINE DE LUCA: We had no time to warn her. SAM YAO: Veronica’s just got into a chopper with the Minister and Steve Sissay! Category:Mission Category:Season Four